1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicular door structure, and more particularly, to a vehicular door structure having on the inboard side thereof a door trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular door structure of the above-mentioned type will be described with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8.
Referring to FIG. 7, a vehicular door comprises a door panel (not shown) which is made of metal, and a door trim 10 which is fixed to the door panel. The door trim 10 comprises a substrate 12 which is fixed to the inboard surface of the door panel, and an outer skin member 14 covering the substrate 12.
As the substrate 12, a hard synthetic-resin board having a satisfactory strength is used. As the outer skin member 14, a sheet of soft synthetic resin or the like is used. The outer skin member 14 is attached to the inboard surface of the substrate 12 through adhesion, welding or the like.
As is seen from FIG. 8, there are provided, for example, a plurality of brackets 16 (only one is shown) and a plurality of pins 18 (only one is shown) for fixing the door trim 10 to the door panel. The bracket 16 which has a generally channel structure comprises two base wall portions 16a, two side wall portions 16b each extending from the inner ends of the base wall portions 16a, and an apertured wall portion 16c which is united with the side wall portions. The apertured wall portion 16c parallel to the base wall portions 16a has a circular opening 16d for receiving therein the pin 18, and a passage 16e for guiding the pin 18 to the circular opening 16d. The bracket 16 is fixed at middle portions 16f of the base wall portions 16a to the outboard surface of the substrate 12 of the door trim 10 through ultrasonic welding or the like.
The pin 18 comprises two disklike portions 18a which are parallel to and spaced from each other, a tapered end portion 18b which is spaced from the disklike portions 18a, and a stem portion 18c by which the disklike portions 18a and the tapered end portion 18b are united with each other.
The pin 18 is fixed to the bracket 16 with no play therebetween in such a manner that the stem portion 18c is passed through the circular opening 16d of the bracket 16, and that the apertured wall portion 16c is tightly sandwiched between the disklike portions 18a of the pin 18.
The door panel has a plurality of holes (not shown) at its inboard surface for receiving therein the tapered end portions of the pins 18.
For tightly fixing the door trim 10 to the door panel, the door trim 10 is pressed against the door panel in such a manner that the tapered end portions 18b of the pins 18 are thrust into the holes of the door panel. With this, the apertured wall portions 16c of the brackets 16 are in abutment with the door panel, and the door trim 10 is tightly fixed to the door panel.
However, the above-mentioned conventional door structure has the following drawbacks.
To make the substrate 12 have a satisfactory strength for reinforcing the door trim 10, it must have a certain thickness. However, this makes the substrate and the door trim undesirably heavy in weight.
Since the substrate 12 made of a hard material is covered by the outer skin member 14 which is thin, the door trim 10 becomes uncomfortably hard for seat occupants.
Since the brackets 16 are to be fixed to the door trim 10 and the pins 18 are to be fixed to the brackets 16, an assembly for producing a vehicular door becomes relatively complicated. This increases the production cost for producing the vehicular door.